A GIFT from GOD
by kingknight
Summary: After Natsuki known about the pregnancy of her wife she doesn't know what to do, like her mind want to explode. But she know that Shizuru was so loyal to her. Is Natsuki accept their child? Or Not? Let's read it...


A GIFT from GOD

AFTER college Kuga Natsuki and Fujino Shizuru were married after the long time of waiting. Natsuki just realize it that she doesn't want Shizuru out of her life. Now they are happily living in the subdivision for more than 2 yrs. They were so in love for each other and because of that the God gave them a beautiful gift.

"LOVE there's something I want to tell you."

And Natsuki was puzzled so she held her wife's hand pull her to bed and put her arms around her shoulders, "and what is it love?"

"I don't know if you believe this but I think you have a right to know my condition."

"Is it serious or something?"

"Yes and it's important."

"Okay now tell me, what is it?"

Love, I'm.. I'm pregnant."

And Natsuki couldn't believe what she heard, "what did you say?"

"I said I'm pregnant, 3 weeks this day."

"Impossible..,how,how come?"

"I don't know either, this part 3 weeks I just feel something inside me."

"After we made love?"

"Yes. And don't think I'm with another guy cause I'm not that kind of girl and besides you're the only one I love."

"Of course not. You prove enough of your love to me. I'm just thinking why?"

"Even me."

"You're not wishing for that kind of gift right?"

"I wished once during my birthday."

"Now I know why you're pregnant."

"Are you not happy?We have a baby."

"I don't know.50/50."

"Why? I thought you'll get happy cause we have an upcoming child," she said in a sad voice.

"No. Don't think like that. I'm just thinking."

"What you're thinking?"

"Of how we take care of that child."

"Maybe we find the answers after I born this."

"My work is not enough to sustain her/his needs."

"Then I will help you."

"No,no,'re pregnant and all you have to do is to think is the baby and take care of yourself."

"Love, our baby. Not the baby," she protested.

"Okay. Love can we sleep now? I'm tired."

"Sure," and they arranged their bed then they laid down in each others arms. "Love?"

"Nn?"

"You know what, after I knew that I'm pregnant I'm happy."

"Really?"

"Yes and I'm not thinking why this happening I just accept it. You?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid of I can't take care both of you and protect both of you. Cause you know this generation."

"That they will talk about us? And how our baby comes to us?"

"Yes that's it."

"Then I will do my responsibility too, you're not alone love. I'm your wife and soon to be a mother, I also protect both of you, the way you do."

And Natsuki smiled and she touch her wife's cheek and they we're both smiled.

"I love you Shizuru," she whisper.

"I love you too Natsuki, always."And Natsuki kiss her.

"You're kidding bro."

"No,I'm not, it's a long story, even me I can't believe it."

"Maybe she jerk on someone and pretending you're the father."

"She have no reason to do that and besides she already proven her love to me and I trust her and do you think I'm idiot?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know every move of her."

"You mean..?"

"Yes bro I put a surveillance cam around our house even in the inside, actually I used it for safety for the intruders and I never saw Shizuru left at house. Yes she left but just a minute she came back. And you know already how many hours it takes when you jerk your wife, right?"

"Yeah you're right."

"Now all I want is your suggestion , you already have a family and a child."

"Having a child is really wonderful , in Shizuru's situation now, all you can do is to understand her."

"Why? What would happen?"

"If Shizuru is scary, times three now that she's pregnant."

"Really? What's more?"

"She will be fat soon."

"It's okay with me, no matter what happen she's still beautiful and I will love her."

"Ayayhay.. you're soon to be a father bro."

"Yeah you're right."

"Speaking of your wife she's here."

"Really?" and she look outside then a smile curve on her lips and she didn't waste another sewcond, she quickly left at the office to greet Shizuru on her own.

"Shizuru," she called.

"Natsuki," then Natsuki embrace her.

"Hey love what are you doing here?"

"I forgot to to gave you this," then handed the lunch box.

"You don't have to do it love."

"Why not?"

"Cause in lunch break I will go home."

"You are?"

"Yes, so don't do it again okay?" then hold her cheek and kiss her, "and you must be careful from now on, you have to take care of yourself and our baby."

"You mean, you accept our baby?"

"Of course I am."

"Then I will go home."

"No, no, no. You're already here, we can take our lunch together and after that I will take you home."

"Okay."

"Stay here, I will buy some drinks," then she left.

"IN 5 pm I will home," Natsuki said when they got home after having a lunch together.

"Okay, take care love."

"Just rest, I will do the household chores later."

"But..."

"Love, I just said all you have to do is to take care our baby and your self too."

"Of course I do."

"Then take rest?"

"If that's what Natsuki wants."

"In my day off, we will go to the obgyne to check you up, so that we will know what we have to do, okay?"

"Yes."

"I will be back, I love you."

"I love you too."

Then she left.

IT was quarter to 5. Natsuki was happy to get home early now that she finished working on the crib. And she didn't expect what was she saw. Their neighborhood was hurting her wife.

"What the- - -hey!" then she off to her motorbike. Then their neighborhood stopped. "What the hell all of you doing huh?"

"All of you was a curse! Including your wife!"

"Don't shout at my wife!Don't you know what you're saying huh bitch? Hw can you prove we're a curse?"

"Why you're wife is pregnant?Besides you're both girls."

"Why do you care?Huh?Who the hell all of you? You have no right to insult my family!You almost killed my wife including my child!We're living here silently! Leave us alone!You son of a devil!We don't have to explain why was this happen to us, cause all of you don't know what is love!Cause all of you are idiot! Ignorant!Don't have any feelings! Mind your own business! Or else I will bring this to court! Now leave all of you! We're not a curse, our child is a gift from God!" and she wipe the tears of her wife, "hush now love."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay you're not at fault, stand now I have something for you, for our baby."

"Really?"

"Yes. Don't mind them, we will live happily with our child, okay?" and Shizuru agreed, "hush now," and hug her so tight.

"YOU made this by yourself?" Shizuru happily ask when Natsuki gave her a crib from their baby.

"Yes, I just wanted to prepare, hope you understand. And I think I'm not too early to made this."

"No, love. It's okay, I like it and I know our baby liked it too," and she touch her cheek, "thank you and I'm so happy," and hug her so tight.

"Anytime my love. Hey may I know if that's a boy or a girl?"

"The doctor said 4 months later."

"That was long but I can wait, after we knew his/her gender we will buy things, I hope it's okay to you."

"No problem with me."

"Thank you."

"Anytime my love."

Days passed Shizuru gained more weight and Natsuki is doing her job well, doing her sidelines. Fixing PCs, making a inter game. They always visit to the obgyne together for daily check sometimes they fight but Natsuki understand her wife so she long enough her patience and in the first place she promised to herself and to God that she will never ever raise a hand against her wife Shizuru.

"Natsuki..," Shizuru called.

"Love why are you still awake?"

"I'm just worried."

"Worried about what?"

"Our fight these past few days."

"Ahh..it's okay I understand."

"But I don't feel like it's okay."

"What do you mean?"  
>"I just knew that you never talk to me, you didn't argue, you just say "sorry" even though it's my fault."<p>

"Because I understand your situation, our baby might be angry, she's inside you and she feel what was happening, I always love you Shizuru no matter what happen."

"I'm sorry for our fights Natsuki..," and her tears fell, Natsuki quickly wipe it.

"It's okay, hmm..?" and Shizuru agreed and she threw herself to her husband.

"I love you."

"I love you too, we will surpass this and we will protect our child."

"Yes love." And Natsuki kiss her.

"Come on now, let's get inside, it's getting cold."

"Yes." And they get inside.

4 months later...

After the check up they knew that their baby is strong and they also knew it was a baby girl. They saw their baby in the ultrasound.

"She's cute..," Natsuki said happily.

"You're right, she's strong like you."

"Is that your baby Sir?" the doctor said.

"Yes doctor, she's our baby," Natsuki answered.

"How come?"

"We don't know want to know, cause we're already know that she's a gift from God to us."

And doctor smiled.

"IT became big," Natsuki said when she hold Shizuru's lap.

"Yeah, cause she's slowly became a child."

"Just like what we saw in Takeda's child?"

"Uh-huh."

"I'm excited," then rub.

"Me too."

"What name would we give to her?"

"I don't know yet."

"Maybe it will appear to our mind after she born."

"You're right."

"Tomorrow is my day off and I can get my salary we will buy things for her and tomorrow Mr. Kanzaki will paid me after I fix his PCs anf the buyer will paid me too for the International game I made."

"You work too much."

"Don't worry I can handle it and besides you're at my side supporting me, don't worry Shizuru it's my obligation for our first child and you."

"Please sometimes let your body rest."

"If I seen you everyday I fell at ease, come here," and hug her, "you became so emotional."

"I'm just worried."

"I know and I worried about you too."

"Why?"

"I'm worried, our neighbor might hurt you again."

"Then I'll come with you."

"At work?"

"Uh-huh."

"Are you sure, it's dirty there."

"No problem to me."

"Okay we must sleep now."

"Embrace me love, it's cold."

"It's my pleasure," and they slept in each others arms.

They prepared the things they want to bring when the sun shines.

"We used the car."

"Okay."

"Be careful."

Until Shizuru get inside, "thank you love."

"Anytime my love," and she close the door, "wait here I will open the gate."

"Okay."

When Natsuki successfully opened the gate, she saw their neighborhood. And her face get serious.

"What do youwant?" she ask seriously and Shizuru saw the happening in the side mirror so she go out and came forward to her husband.

"What's the problem, love?" and she also saw them then she quickly held Natsuki's arms.

"Our good neighborhood."

"Natsuki we're here to apologize for what we've done and we realize it's wrong."

"We're not God to quickly judge you both, so we're sorry."

"That's right Natsuki, hope you forgive us."

"If all of you gracefully accept us then we will forgive you," Shizuru said.

"Yes that's right, we're neighborhood so please do mind your business, let us live happily here," Natsuki agreed.

"So you mean you forgave us?"

"Yes," the two answered.

"THANK YOU NATSUKI, SHIZURU!"

"Is that a girl or a boy?"

"A healthy girl," Natsuki answered.

"How old?"

"4 months, next week her 5 months," Shizuru answer.

"So we go now, we have something to do."

"Natsuki, Shizuru thank you!"

"You're welcome."

UNTIL the day comes.

Natsuki was outside to repair their car and her motorbike. While Shizuru was inside. And it was early in the morning.

Shizuru almost lose her balance when her lap aches, she feels the baby was kicking, like she wanted to go out. So she immediately call Natsuki.

"NATSUKI!NATSUKI...! NATSUKI!"

And Natsuki heard that so she leave what she was doing and quickly went where Shizuru was. Then she saw Shizuru in their room.

"Shizuru!"and then assist her, "love what happen to you?"

"Our baby."

"Why? What happen to her? Is she alright?"

"I think she's going out..."

"WHAT? Wait..," and quickly looking for the car key then she find it then she assist Shizuru to bring her out, "just be careful love, we will go to the hospital."

"I can't take it anymore."

WHEN they out Natsuki kick the pale and assist her get inside the car. Then she opened the gate and rode out then close again and rode out as fast as she can.

SHIZURU quickly take to the ICU and Natsuki don't know what she feels. Nervous and excited.

"Love it will be okay, both of you."

"Natsuki..," she moaned.

"Trust me, hmm? Just remember how much I love you, both of you no matter what happen. I'm always here for you."

And the delivery starts.

It takes a long hour before Shizuru successfully born their child. They both heard the cry of the baby. They we're both happy.

"You heard it?"

"Yeah."

"Then you must rest first love, don't worry I will take care of her while you're resting," she said then kiss her wife's lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Then Shizuru happily close her eyes.

WHEN Shizuru open her eyes in a couple of hours later. She saw her husband already carrying their baby and she saw Natsuki's happy face.

"Love," she called.

"Shizuru..," then she came forward, "how are you?"

"I'm fine now."

"That was good, I'm glad your safe just like our baby."

"Because I know baby will need me and also you."

"Yeah you're right."

"Where is she?"

"She's in me," and she handed it to her wife.

"She's beautiful..."

"Yeah you're right, just like you."

"I have her eyes and her lips."

"And the rest is mine, she looks like you."

"Are you happy?"

"Of course I am, you know what when I see her I just realize how wonderful the God's gift are and when I carry her and feel her in my own arms I felt happy and now I know how to take care both of you."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Excuse me," the doctor said, "Mr. and Mrs. Kuga you can go home this afternoon."

"Thank you doctor," the two answer.

"Do you mind if I ask something?"

"Yes you may," Natsuki said.

"What name you gave to her?"

And they both answer again like they read each mind, "Shizuku..." And the two stare at each other.

"That was a beautiful name, I leave now again congratulations," and the doctor left.

"Thank you doc."

"Hey," Shizuru called.

"What?"

"We're the same," Shizuru said happily.

"Ah that.. it just came up on my mind."

"That was a cute answer."

"Thank you."

"We gave her a beautiful name."

"Yeah especially we both made it."

"Yeah."

"She's looking at you."

"And she's holding your hand."

"She was happy."

"Yes."

IN their house when they got home.

"Hey love you suppose to rest now," and held her shoulder, "you're tired."

"I'm okay love."

"Problem?"

"Nothing I was just happy."

"Me too," and kiss Shizuru's lips.

"She's a gift from God to us and he's sure that we will surely take care of her precious one."

"And that was Shizuku our child."

"Yeah."

"Don't forget her birthday," she whisper then kiss Shizuru's neck when it exposed.

"I won't, hope you too."

"I won't I love you."

"I love you most." And kiss her.

"Mommy, daddy..."

"She's sleeping."

"Ohh sorry then we must rest now."

"Can I sleep in your arms?"

"Of course I love that and it was my pleasure my beautiful wife." Then they both laid down.

"Love thank you for everything."

"No need to thank me," and kiss her forehead, "goodnight."

"Goodnight." And they peacefully asleep with their child, Shizuku.

********************************* T H E E N D *************************************

I just want to thank everyone for reading the short stories like the other one.

Thank you too for liking it.

I will write another one too, hope you like it.


End file.
